ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle GUI
The vehicle GUI is used to help players control their vehicles, as well as update the player stats while a player operates their vehicle. It can also be used to detect when a player speeds or runs a red light, as well as if the player wants gas or to customize their vehicle. The vehicle GUIs are made by TwentyTwoPilots. Since May 2016, players have been able to use metric units (and still can use them). First Generation The first-generation GUIs were at the bottom of the players' screen. Used in Ultimate Driving I classic, players clicked the buttons to operate turn signals and hazard lights. The GUI also stated how much fuel drivers had in their vehicle, so they could remember to visit a gas station. However, speed information was not available, and all vehicles traveled at a preset top speed. Vehicles with additional features had additional buttons on the GUI. Second Generation The second-generation GUI was similar to the first-generation GUIs but displayed at the side of the screen. The GUI displayed the preset the top speed of the vehicle and disappeared if you deleted your vehicle. This GUI can only be found in Ultimate Driving I. Keyboard controls were also available. Third Generation The 3rd generation GUI allowed players to see if a vehicle feature was activated. This GUI also showed speed, and how fast you were going. This was also the first GUI to have a speed limiter, which allowed players to change the top speed of their vehicle (to lower it from the preset speed) to adhere to speed limits.The GUI also had keyboard control functionality, so players could use the keyboard to control their vehicle and make operation easier for drivers. A park function also was made available, which locks the driver`s seat of the player's vehicle. The GUI appears in classic versions of UD II, III and IV. The speed of the vehicle was also shown as a bar, similar while fuel was shown as a green bar. The GUI would also prompt drivers to get fuel if you pulled up to a gas pump. Like the second-generation GUI, this GUI disappeared if you deleted your vehicle. Fourth Generation (UDOS v.1) However, new upgrades included the ability to detect if a player ran a red light or was speeding through roadside cameras made the game more realistic. This added the bounty system and allowed fines to levied on players who were speeding or running red lights. Also, the GUI can respond if the car enters the customization shop, by displaying customization options upon entry. The GUI showed speed on a slider in imperial units and keyboard controls were no longer available for auxiliary functions such as emergency lights. All vehicles have this upgrade. Fifth Generation (UDOS v.2-4) The fifth generation came with metric/imperial units, a more analogue speedometer with speed limiter bar, as well as visuals for removing the vehicle, vehicle functions, and radio into a more streamlined appearance, thus taking less space on the player's screen. This also added the ability for players to play using metric units, and un-checking "Imperial Units" in the settings menu changed the weather GUI and vehicle GUI to metric units. This GUI also saw minor changes, the most notable being the capability for up to 4 audio tracks along with the exact speed your vehicle was travelling at. The fuel bar became vertical, so people would know how much fuel was left in the tank in version 3. Sixth Generation (UDOS v.5) The sixth generation of the GUI was released as part of the major overhaul to the games. The GUI added the truckload feature, as well as the larger speedometer. Also, the visuals for vehicle functions were removed, except for the remove vehicle key, as well as displaying most additional features on a sidebar, and the radio under the main GUI. The GUI's last day in service was December 1, 2016. The speed limiter was a bar on the speedometer, which can be adjusted by the driver, and saved for the player only until the vehicle is deleted. A bar would show current speed, and turn closer to red if you drove the vehicle too fast. Seventh generation This GUI features more realistic gauges, as well as a major change to the location of items. The radio control has been moved towards the left of the screen. Also included are new radio features, such as pitch, volume and a "Now Playing" bar. Seat locking has also been added, which locks the passenger seats of vehicles if clicked (it does not affect the driver's seat). This is useful if you do not want people in your vehicle hitching a ride. The maximum top speed was also increased to accommodate vehicles with top speeds over 150 mph (240 km/h). In games that do not have the customization update, driving into the garage will display the customization options (licence plate and color picker). In games that have received this update, you will need to exit your vehicle and have the garage pass to view customization features (license plates should be exempt). Like the previous generation, the speed bar will turn closer to red if you drive too close to the vehicle's top speed. However, GUI changes may be implemented, to accommodate faster vehicles. Currently, for players with boost, the GUI also includes a boost meter which shows the amount of charge left (which would refill when not in use). This feature is only available on vehicles which have boost enabled and/or if you have the Garage pass. The seventh-generation GUI was used until April 12, 2018, when the original Newark map closed for overhaul. Eighth Generation This GUI, released on January 4, 2018, resulted in a major overhaul to the GUI. This update included adding the tachometer, transmission modes and changed the long-running speed limiter with cruise control. Before this update, all vehicles only had an automatic transmission. Some keyboard control changes were also made with this update. To change transmission modes from automatic to manual, press the M key and the GUI will show AUTO for automatic or MNL for manual. Pressing P will toggle the engine startup/shutdown and the parking brake. For the cruise control feature, it was completely remapped from the old speed limiter. Unlike in the past, you must accelerate to the desired speed and press Y to activate the cruise control, where the vehicle would continue travel until you deactivate it by pressing Y again. Releasing W or the up arrow key while cruise control is activated will not slow down the vehicle as in the past. However, holding down S or the down arrow key will bring your vehicle to a stop but will not let you reverse- releasing it will accelerate the vehicle back to the set speed. Caution: Do not use the cruise control feature in heavy traffic or when you need to stop frequently. Also, the Q and E keys now function as the gear selector (down and up respectively in manual mode only, with the clutch engaged). To shift gears, you have to press Q or E with the left Shift key. You will have to shift gears while driving and to reverse if you set your vehicle in manual mode. Shifting the vehicle to neutral in manual mode and pressing the accelerator will rev (run the RPM to rev limiter) the engine if the vehicle is started until the accelerator key is released; your vehicle will not move in this gear setting. The tachometer shows the engine RPM (up to 10 000) and the redline of the vehicle you are driving. In automatic mode, the vehicle will shift between gears at a normal ratio but in manual mode, you should try to shift before the tachometer needle reaches the redline. The red line will depend on the vehicle you are driving. In August 2018, burnouts were added to the game- pressing B while holding down W or the up arrow key may cause the vehicle's front or rear wheels to spin, along with smoke and tire marks. The transmission will stay in first gear and/or second gear if the vehicle is in automatic mode, along with the engine RPM up to the red line. Note: The burnout feature is available on vehicles with front-wheel drive and rear-wheel drive setups and will not affect vehicles unable to perform this. In addition to the burnout feature, vehicles equipped with auxiliary lights and sirens had the toggle switched to a keyboard control, rather than the individual "select" function buttons on the GUI. Pressing the respective key can activate/deactivate and change the siren tone; while another can turn on/off lights and change light speeds. A control bar legend was also added to the GUI to make it easier for people to perform functions. In addition, the siren would automatically deactivate when you exited the driver's seat of a vehicle. As of December 2018, click button controls for lights and sirens have been restored for emergency vehicles to allow for more realistic operation of emergency vehicle functions. Upcoming Generations There are currently no new Vehicle GUIs being announced yet. Stay tuned on the UD forums or TwentyTwoPilots’ Twitter page for more information! Category:Controls Category:Game Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:System Guides